Phoenix
by stands-tall-among-shadows
Summary: Poor little Tim wakes up in an unfamiliar place alone, tired, ill, and with no memory of his past. Will his family be able to find him and help him remember who he is? AU. Also suspense and action. No slash. Fluffs and hugs, as well as adventure. I will be reformatting later at school to make it easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Stas: Alright guys I know what you're going to say. Just don't say it! I've been busy with college and I've lost interest in certain things but it will all come back to me... eventually. I've been on a Marvel and DC kick lately. Man I've been craving to put this story up for MONTHS, but I said NO, not until I have a few chapters to work with. I have 4 chapters of it complete and there was no way I was going to post one at a time. I am not amazing like some authors on here with such dedication. Pfft I see a butterfly out of nowhere and I lose interest! Also if you're wondering, NO Damian will not be in this fanfic, unless I cave in but for now, I'm working with plenty of characters and I do have an idea behind my madness, but it won't show up until Chapter 5... which I am steadily working on. Check out my favorite authors. I was inspired by them and of course comics. I don't want to list them all but if something sounds familiar in here, give those amazing authors that credit, not me. i'm just in my own little world.**

**I'm a fan of Timmy on here to the extreme. He reminds me of me so much its sickening. Even though I'm a woman, I am crazy with technology, and am one of the few athletic people in my group of friends. I can see my biceps! Yay!**

**I own NOTHING, unless you count the computer I'm typing this on :D**

**I haven't re-edited this chapter, so it probably starts off a bit shaky, bear with me on that I have been juggling schoolwork on the side, so if it sounds more like documentation instead of a story, feel free to hurl explosives at me.**

**As for all you nitpick people out there (if any), this is AU and I have read the older comics as well as the New 52. I prefer the older ones, but I think what I hate most is how the New 52 turned Starfire so sleazy, INCLUDING her personality. It's disturbing! They did that to other girl character too, bunch of pigs. Sorry had to rant.**

**Enjoy, or flame for your life!**

* * *

Dick: 19

Jason: 15

Timmy: 9

Chapter 1

The Boy was being cast into a deep sleep, the autumn chill lingering over his body. His breath was shone in the crisp cold, his hearts weak pulse lulling him to sleep until a vociferous cough would jolt him back awake. He had dark circles under his eyes, shaded over by his dark bangs. There was no memory of who he was, no other thoughts except that he was alone. The child seemed to be alone for so long... too long... He could only remember waking up along the streets of who

knows where. His one arm was hugging his freezing frame, locking in what warmth he could with the thin jacket he had on. Once clean jeans were now torn and worn, leaving pale thin legs exposed to the bitter cold. It looked like there was scorches from the fabric being burned brutally. Only torn and dirty socks covered his tiny feet as he tried with little luck to keep them from freezing in the chilly snow. For some reason his left arm was hurting him. It was hanging limp by his side. Heheld in his pain the best he could.

From what he could remember, the sun has set and rose roughly set twice, how many days was that? About 2 or maybe 3 days. His mind had clouded over too much for him to process it. The boy was too tired to move, too tired to care, as his sleepy eyes began to close. The drowsiness was so overpowering, making it more difficult for his mind to focus. He tried hastily with what energy he had, to stifle his coughs, but it caused him to only choke more. Feeling faint, his head lightly fell back against the wall. He had hurt it earlier from something but he couldn't remember. Blood was on the back of his hand from holding his open head wound before pulling his hood over himself, covering the sting from the cold.

Where was he? How did he end up here? The boy assumed he had a home, parents, or a guardian even, but his mind was fogged over, preventing him from recalling.

"Is someone there?" a voice called out, getting the boys attention a little as he struggled lifting his head up a little. Footsteps echoed through the ally, coming closer to the corner where the child was huddled helplessly. 'Sleep, they won't see you, just sleep,' the boy silently insisted to himself as he went limp against the wall, his eyes fluttered closed from under his hood.

Dick had almost given up hope of finding his little brother. Everyone else insisted little Timmy had died in the fire three days ago, but Dick didn't believe it. Okay, so he wasn't his blood related brother, but he was still very close and much like a sibling to Dick.

Dick was adopted by the richest man in the city, Bruce Wayne. Bruce was also certain Timmy was still out there. It just seemed too suspicious that there was never another body recovered. Bruce was going to adopt Tim as well. Tim's parents were having it rough and they had asked Bruce earlier that year to care for their son, whom they knew was being neglected by them as parents due to their work spent over seas. He got along well with the Drakes and they really wanted their son to have the best. So Timmy had moved to the Wayne manor and was there for almost a year. Timmy spent his days with Dick mostly, and they both had endless adventures together in the mansion.

Before the papers went thru for the final adopting, a fire spread throughout the Drakes house, and Timmy was visiting his parents that day. By the time the fire-department arrived, it was too late and there was nothing left to the house. Only two bodies were recovered.

11 miles away from where the fire took place, Dick was coming back from his later patrol, as well as searching for his brother. He was just having that instinctive gut feeling that something was not only very wrong, but that there was also that fluttery feeling in his chest that he couldn't brush away. It was a sense of hope he felt, and hearing that familiar cough not too far away made goosebumps appear rapidly on Dick's arms even though he felt completely fine earlier in his warm jacket.

"Is someone there?" he called out, almost in a desperate tone as he headed on towards the sound. Dick nearly tripped on a small figure just around the corner. Catching his breath, Dick's bright blue eyes widened as he saw the familiar blue hoodie. He went down on his knees and pulled the hood gently off the boys head. Timmy. He was fast asleep. Damn, he looked horrible. There was dry blood on the back of Tim's head, clotted over and bruised. But he was still alive, perhaps barely... but how? This was Gotham after all, surely someone would have saw or recognized him as Tim Drake, his parents were almost as wealthy as Bruce. Feeling Tim's forehead gently with the back of his hand, it was burning up as he pulled his hand back hastily, taking his own jacket off and wrapping the boy's limp figure in it. Tim let out a faint groan.

"Timmy? Tim!" Dick lightly shook the boy, but was getting no response. He was still breathing, but Dick was getting a weak pulse. It was too faint. After letting go of Timmy's wrist, Dick scooped him carefully in his arms. He wasn't as heavy as he used to be, only adding to his worry, as he struggled to dial the manors number with his free hand on his cellphone.

A warmth like no other gently lapped around Timmy. He felt like he was floating, but that sleepy, exhausting feeling was still with him as his eyes cracked open a little. His head was throbbing painfully. Numb, that's all he seemed to be experiencing everywhere else, aside from the vague warmth surrounding him.

"Tim?! Oh thank gawd!" Dick sighed heavily as he hugged little Timmy closer. As Tim's eyes adjusted, they focused on a young man looking down at him. His vibrantly stunning blue eyes were full of so much worry, and was it relief? "We're almost there, just hang on a bit longer," coaxed the older boy as he kept Tim close against his chest, lightly stroking his bangs. They were in a car of some kind. The words Tim couldn't seem to process coming from the other boy, but for once he felt safe.

The heat was so inviting. He felt a chill run down his spine as a cool hand pressed against his flushed forehead, but relaxed as his eyes fogged over more. "He's burning up, Alfred," Dick said quietly as he could tell Tim was going to either fall asleep or faint at any moment. "Timmy, stay awake, please," Dick practically begged as he had Timmy look up into his eyes. A weak, forced voice broke the stillness as Tim's head tilted a little, his eyes still hazy as he repeatedly blinked, his eyes becoming more difficult to keep open..

"Who... who are, you?" Timmy asked drowsily in his weak quiet voice, barely a whisper from his light blue lips as his breathing slowed more while Dick held him and lightly pat his head.

"I'm a friend Timmy, we'll take care of you," promised Dick gently. He didn't know how else to react at the boys state of confusion, so the best thing he could do was be there for him. Tim's eyelids began to droop more as the image of the other boy began to fizz out. He could feel his body going slack. The sounds around him becoming more distant.

"Okay, sir," Timmy slurred weakly as his body seemed to flop forward, his eyes almost completely closed. It surely had to be time for bed. He felt like he hadn't slept in days. Perhaps he didn't.

"Timmy?! No no, you can't fall asleep!" Dick insisted as he sat Tim up more in his lap, keeping his freehand on Tim's forehead to cool him. He still had his own coat shrouded on the boy, keeping him as warm as he could.

"We're almost there, Master Richard," came a smooth sounding voice that seemed to rouse Tim a little. It sounded a little familiar, but the boy couldn't process who the other voice belonged to either. He began to feel really lightheaded, his head slumping him forward more as his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head.

"Timmy!" panicked Dick as he gathered the boy in his arms lifting him up like the child he was. He wanted to cry right then and there. Tim's body was much too exhausted to be able to handle being so ill. Who knows when the last time was he ate or even slept. It was a miracle in itself that he was alive in his arms after being missing in a chaotic city. Dick was more worried at how blue Tim's lips were looking. He tried to keep Timmy conscious, but the boy was fading too fast, the warmth of his body aside from the fever seeping out of him, leaving him colder. "Please Timmy, please!" Dick pleaded as he hugged the small boy closer, up to his chest, ruffling his hair. Before Tim lost consciousness, he let out a content sigh, almost thinking to himself.

_Timmy._

_Is that... my name?_

* * *

**Sorry, it popped into my head! So far behind on other stories including a book I'm writing! No OC's included in this one, so, yay?! Also, Jason will be in it later, but I didn't want to throw too much at you. Also I apologize for my layout. I am working with OpenOffice but when i get to school I will redo it so its easier to read. I prefer double spacing so if the formatting threw you off I'm sorry about that! My eyes are aching from reading it like that too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next Day

The faint sound being heard was a beeping. Then came other soft sounds of deep breaths, and later soft snores. Tim's head was aching as his eyes fluttered opened a little. He was barely aware of his head being wrapped with some bandage. Nothing came in clear as he felt a hand lightly place itself against his forehead. It was freezing as Timmy's head moved up a little from the contact. He felt a motion of vertigo pass over him as he tried to focus his eyes, a weak groan escaping his mouth. Tim's arm was bandaged, and he felt a numbing, tingling sensation in it. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with pj bottoms. Right in front of Timmy, a dog was curled up, lightly licking his face as Tim blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend what was going on around him.

"It's okay there, young master," came that smooth sounding voice that sounded familiar. "You still have a temperature," the voice continued gently, sounding concerned as well as disappointed as Timmy's eyes could make out the figure above him. Tim thought it was a butler, but he wasn't sure as he seemed to be some sort of doctor as well. His mind was trying to work what was going on as the beeping seemed to repeat faster. "You have nothing to be afraid of here," the man insisted as he changed the IV bag on the stand. Tim struggled getting up, but was still feeling lethargic, his moves sluggish. The dog whined softly against him, probably smelling the dried blood. Tim seemed to be laying on a giant bed, and it made him feel even smaller than he was, nearly drowning in the warm sheets and blankets. The bed was a huge canopy bed, but it looked familiar. It felt like there was another source of warm weight surrounding him aside from the dog nestled up against him. "I suggest you lay low for a while, I don't think Master Richard will be moving right away."

_Master Who?_

Tim was suddenly aware of the warm sensation on his side and around his stomach. He was being _hugged,_ and could feel someones hand gently holding his tiny one that had the IV needles in his wrist. Tim's breathing was shallow as he began to feel his own exhaustion catch up with him, weighing him down helplessly.

"He was determined not to leave your side even after 12 hours of sitting," the older man smiled a little to himself. Timmy was about to ask who Richard was before his eyes began closing on him. A wave of sleepiness came washing over him. A slight speed in Tim's heart kicked in at panicking, until it began to even out and slow, the beeps delaying.

"Wh...who's Richard?" Timmy slurred drowsily, his head falling heavier against the pillow, lightly bumping the chin that was beside him that continued to snore. His eyes were barely opened as they continued to droop, growing too heavy for him to flutter open again as his body slacked. Timmy's hand twitched a little, wanting to hang onto the warm hand but having no strength as he warped into a heavy, much needed sleep. For once in his slumber, he looked at peace.

Dick felt the tiny hand in his move a little as he opened his eyes, feeling Timmy's head now nestled up against his chest. Dick firmed his grip a little more on Tim's hand, enough to show that he was there as he felt Timmy's breathing even out. The dog continued to whine a little, nuzzling against the smaller boy.

"How long was I...?"

"About four hours, Master Richard," Alfred answered punctually as he draped another blanket over Dick and Tim. "It's 3am and I was just making my rounds." 

"How is he?" asked Dick softly, not wanting to wake up the boy as he gently pulled him closer in his embrace, afraid to let go of him. He gave the dog a light pat on the back. "It's okay Ace, he's just napping."

"Better. He still has a fever, but its lower. Master Timothy is still weak and has a flu bug. I am hoping you don't catch it so I suggest you take medicine like he is," he added as Dick nodded in understanding. "He also has a head wound, as you are well aware of."

"I'm glad its not pneumonia," he breathed a sigh of relief as Alfred nodded his agreement. "As for his injury, I hope it heals fast. We need to look it over later. I think Ace seems pretty worried about him too."

"Indeed, sir. On another note, Master Bruce just arrived in Gotham. He was being held up off in the Atlantic."

"Yea I heard about the prison break. They tried stealing a ship and leaving the country. Idiots," Dick said as his eyes closed for a moment. Bruce would be so relieved to see Timmy home. Dick felt Tim's forehead lightly with his freehand, noticing Tim trembling in his sleep, as well as the excessive heat radiating off of his head. "Alfred, could you-?"

"I am already aware," the butler said as he was placing the cool compress softly over Tim's brow. Timmy's unsteady shifting and faint moaning slowly went away as his body settled down. Dick was gently ruffling Tim's head comfortingly, avoiding the back of his head where he was injured. He could see the perspiration forming on Tim's face. He was still fighting the fever.

"Must have been having a nightmare. The poor kid," sighed Dick as he heard hasty footsteps echoing from the hallway. Bruce's well-known figure sped off right by Tim's side, his blue eyes looked over at Alfred.

"How is he?" he asked his butler, concern evident in his voice.

"Sick and injured, Master Bruce, but he will live," said Alfred calmly as Bruce sighed and looked back over towards the bed. He pulled a chair up closer to the side, carefully pushing Ace to the side so he could get a better look at Timmy.

"I see you made yourself at home," Bruce said with a hint of amusement in his voice, seeing Dick behind Timmy who was still resting, grinning. He was both glad and grateful Dick was watching over Tim.

"I'm the oldest brother, and I'm allowed my cuddling rights," he insisted as Bruce lightly stroked Tim's head, frowning at the heat he felt diverging from the boy. He should have found him, but there was nothing left to the place. The boy was nowhere near where the fire was. "He was looking like a smurf when we brought him here yesterday," Dick said as his eyes worriedly looked down at Tim. "I knew he was still out there, I just knew."

"Did either of you take a blood sample?" asked Bruce. "We need to be sure that there isn't any unwanted pathogens in it. The way Gotham is, I would be surprised if there _wasn't_ anything in it."

"It has been analyzed. There was an uncharted component in it. I suspect it has something to do with his memory being off," informed the butler as Bruce gave Alfred and Dick a funny look while Dick let out a sigh.

"When I found Timmy and got him to wake up, he didn't even recognize me. It's only been three days, aside from today, so we think whatever is in that blood sample, altered his memories or even started as a clean slate. It could also just be the concussion or fever."

"The poor lad doesn't even know his own name," frowned Alfred as Bruce grew a little more worried.

"It may explain how he survived, but someone must have taken him not too long after the fire and drugged him," Bruce said as he frowned a little.

After several hours, Bruce lightly pat the tiny boys head one last time, then stood up. Dick was fast asleep on the bed as well, never leaving Tim's side as he continued to hold the small boy close.

"Keep me updated on his condition," Bruce said to Alfred who nodded knowingly. "I need to see what's in his blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He hasn't been eating," Dick sighed the next morning as he reapplied the wet washrag to Tim's forehead. His fever had spiked over the course of the night, leaving him more flushed and drained of energy. Tim's eyes were opened, but glazed as his surroundings appeared surreal to him. He was still laying down, his eyes half open, like he was ready to doze off again. His energy seemed to fade with every breath he took, even after all the sleep he had. Dick had changed Timmy earlier into some new pj's, keeping the front unbuttoned on his nightshirt to prevent him from overheating but covering him with a sheet and thin blanket. Ace never left the boys side. He was constantly nuzzling the boys face and occasionally whining.

"Master Bruce is doing all he can for him," Alfred said as he changed the IV bags once more. The boy still wasn't drinking on his own either so the butler had to be sure to monitor his fluid intake. Tim's complexion was no longer blue, but pale and clammy. Aside from the slight flush on his face. It was definitely more than just the flu now. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Timmy, can you hear me?" asked Dick worriedly as he waved his hand over Tim's eyes, hoping to get a reaction. "He's not responding to anything either," Dick frowned as he pulled his chair closer to the boys bedside, wiping the sweat from Tim's face with the wet washrag. "Timmy, please, say something. I-I know you probably don't remember anything, but please say something," Dick insisted as he lightly took the boy's small hand in both of his. It was cold. All Tim did was stare into space, his vacant eyes becoming heavier with every passing moment. He was like an empty shell, his spirit seeming to fade. Dick worriedly brushed the damp bangs away from Tim's face, wishing he could do more for his little brother as he looked down at him.

"Bruce gave me the results, he's working on an antidote," another young man walked in the room, but with green eyes and black hair. He was a bit taller than Dick, but he was definitely younger by the facial features.

"Jason, geez don't scare me like that! You're turning into Bruce," Dick breathed after catching his breath from the boys sudden appearance. Jason gave Dick a look of disgust.

"I'm anything but Bruce, you're falling in his footsteps faster than any of us," Jason said coldly as he sat on the other side of Timmy. "I'm not going to chocolate coat this news. Babybird is fading, and by that I mean mind wise, and eventually physically," Jason said as Dick's eyes shot up to look at Jason.

"What are you saying? What's happening to him? Does Bruce even have full details?" Dick asked hastily as Jason put a hand to his own forehead, aware of a migraine forming.

"Just shut up, _dick_. I'm getting to that. He said that this is a serious infection, made by both Poison Ivy and Parasite. Apparently they used Tim here as a test subject. Bruce managed to separate both poisons. Poison Ivy's has to do with his memory loss. It's why he's having this whole amnesia problem. Parasite's toxin is making Babybird ill and it's increasing over time," Jason explained as Dick began to understand their circumstance more.

"We aren't sure if all of his memory will return, but we can still get him back to at least being aware of his surroundings, as well as getting over this flu virus," Bruce explained as he came into the room. "The Batcomputer is still working on the cure. The best we can do for now is keep his temperature low, and him comfortable," Bruce advised as Tim's eyes shot open at the new voice in the room, his eyes once blue now showing signs of being red and bloodshot. He knew that voice but, _who_ was it? He saw a man looking down at him, his face so familiar as Tim tried to sit up but let out a moan instead.

"Tim?" Dick said as he saw Tim's reaction to Bruce's presence. Bruce took a seat by Dick, placing a hand on Tim's head comfortingly as he lightly stroked his head. He still wasn't used to consoling others, but his fatherly instincts seemed to act on their own, bringing the boy some relief as his heavy eyes finally closed.

"Should we really let him sleep Bruce?" asked Jason, a hint of concern in his tone. "He looks like he's not going to wake up." Ace seemed to whine in agreement, lightly sniffing at Tim's hair.

"Yes, sleep is what has been helping his immune system fight off what it can. Keeping him awake will only weaken him faster," he explained as he watched his youngest child sleep, the rise and fall of his chest evening out.

"Wouldn't a temporary coma be better then?"

"No Jason, if we dose him too much, he might not have the strength to wake up. Natural sleep is the best we can give him. The antidote should be ready soon anyway, but I need all of you to help out. We don't know how long he is going to be without his memories, so you may have to repeat things to him, a lot," Bruce said while looking at Jason. "We're all going to have to be _patient_ with him."

"_Hey_, I can be patient, at least with Babybird I can," Jason said quietly while watching his brother sleep. He had gradually over the course of the year began to bond with Tim. He wouldn't admit it right away at first, but his new baby brother was probably what saved him from killing other people. Those innocent blue eyes looking up at Jason, they were mystifying in their own way. Any hint of pain in them made Jason want to backhand anyone who hurt his brother.

~~Later that Night~~~

Timothy's eyes barely opened, seeing four figures surrounding him as his eyes tried to focus. The lighting was dim in the room. Only his eyes could seem to move as he felt warmth wrapped around him. His breathing was raspy and much slower as he could feel sweat dripping down his face. He was getting weaker, perhaps that's why he felt the light taps on his face, or coaxing murmuring from above him, either way, Timmy's mind, what was left of it, began shutting down as his thoughts slowly went blank. The world around him began to warp.

"Come on son, fight it," a voice said above him gently as Tim's faded blue eyes continued to flutter open and closed. His face was still warm and flushed, a cool compress lightly pressed against his brow. He felt himself being lifted up gently and placed on a warm lap. Before he could figure out what was going on, he lost consciousness, his weight heavy against the mans broad chest as his head fell forward.

"This is the main dose he needs, so hopefully it will be cleared out of his system soon," Bruce said quietly as he gently took Tim's arm, for the final time (it had already been administered twice), swabbing it lightly with rubbing alcohol before carefully inserting a small needle into it, injecting the last of the antidote. Tim didn't stir. "His fevers been steady now, but he's still fatigued," Bruce mentioned while hanging onto Timmy close in his arms, Tim's head now leaning back up against Bruce. The fear was evident in Bruce's eyes, he was terrified at the possibility of losing a son. His youngest was close to death, and he barely escaped. He rarely would hold any of his sons in such a way, but he had to, he had to be sure his son was still alive in his arms. It was bad enough thinking he lost Tim in the fire. It was like having him die twice.

"He's going to be okay, Bruce," Dick said as he knelt by Bruce's side, lightly stroking Tim's bangs, avoiding the bandages above them. "You said so yourself that his will is strong. He won't go that easy," Dick insisted as Bruce nodded, still clinging to Tim while he slept off what hoped to be the last of the poison in his veins. His breathing did seem to even out.

"I know Dick, I just... if you didn't find him, then he would have suffered in that alley alone, and would have died in pain," Bruce said quietly, avoiding using as much emotion as he could before lightly placing Timmy in Dick's arms. "I-I need to step out for now, keep him close," Bruce said, standing up.

"We'll take care of you Timmy. B-man, Jason, and I won't let you go just yet," promised Dick as he carefully laid Tim back on the bed and covered him up, lightly kissing his forehead before applying a new compress to it. "Do you want to stay up tonight with us, Jay?" asked Dick as Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got nothing better to do," he said, not trying to act concerned, although Dick knew full well Jason was worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three Day's Later

When the young boy came around, the lights seemed to pierce through his eyelids. All the sounds, big and small, were now apparent and sharp. The gentle beeping of the heart monitor, his own breathing, and even the sound of birds outside of his window was perceived. The pleasant scent of freshener and tea reached his no longer stuffy nose as his eyelids wavered open. Dry throat had him coughing a little. He was thirsty. That beeping was beginning to drive him as he attempted to sit up, but his evident weariness kept him lying down helplessly, burdened in hearing the noise.

"Wow Alfie, you were right about the tea, it woke him right up," a chipper voice said as the boys eyes slowly looked over at the other edge of the bed, blinking quite a few times in hopes of clearing his vision. He felt himself being lifted upward, having him in a sitting position now as his baby blue eyes caught contact with Dick's.

"Indeed sir. Despite his age, Master Timothy has a thing for tea, this is a new chamomile tea that just came in, it should help soothe his throat as well as relax his lungs," Alfred said as he gently placed the tray over Tim's blanket covered lap. Looking up, Tim gave Alfred a confused looking face, unsure who he was around.

"Ehh," was all Tim could seem to say before he felt a warm hand cup him under his chin, gently turning him towards Bruce's gaze.

"He's going to need time, but the memories should be back faster than I thought earlier," Bruce said quietly as he looked over the boys facial features. He noted how hollow his cheeks were as well as how dry the boys skin was. _He's still malnourished and dehydrated_, he thought to himself. "You'll be alright," he said to Tim as he let go of him and gently pat his head. "I know you're probably lost right now, but we'll help you out," Bruce promised. Tim looked up at the man curiously, his blue eyes close to matching Bruce's as a tiny smile formed on his weary face.

"Thank you," Tim said softly, his faint voice close to cracking. His eyes looked like they were ready to close again, but he had to drink something. The IV was still in him, but his throat was like sandpaper, making it rougher for him to talk.

"Timmy, here's some tea, I'll help you," Dick offered as he carefully lifted the teacup up to Tim's mouth. "It's pretty warm so small sips," Dick advised as Tim obediently listened and took small sips of the delicious tea. It warmed him from head to toe, giving him a satisfying sensation through his body. Even the color seemed to return to his face, giving him a hint of rose in his cheeks.

"He should really eat something, that's too much weight loss in less than a week," Bruce noted as he watched the boy finish his drink. Ace grunted a little in agreement, laying down at the foot of the bed. The boys eyes seemed just as sunken as his cheeks. The fatigue in them appeared to show more as he repeatedly blinked to keep them focused.

"I know Bruce, but he's beginning to doze already, what exactly was in the tea, Alfred?" asked Dick in a quiet tone as Alfred smiled sincerely.

"It's a natural relaxant. The boy's clearly worn-out and being in a state of comatose isn't the same as a peaceful nights sleep," reminded Alfred. Timmy was hearing all of this, but his mind wasn't making sense of it as his weary eyes indeed began to finally become heavier. He let out a few weak coughs, clearing the remaining phlegm from his throat as he looked up at Bruce and Dick. Tim was slowly laid back down.

"Please, st...stay?" Tim uttered faintly as his hand tried to reach up from under the covers.

"Of course Timmy, we'll be right here," smiled Dick as he watched Tim's eyes close, letting him fall into a restful sleep.

A few hours later that Afternoon

Tim woke up again, his head throbbing a little as he turned his head to the side, checking out his surroundings. Strange, last he remembered there were people around, and they said they'd be there when he woke up. He was alone though. Aside from the dog he woke up to licking his face again, he was alone. The IV was out of his hand as his muscles struggled to help him sit up. Tim was still weak and bleary-eyed as he covered a soft yawn. Turning towards the side of the bed, Timmy let his legs dangle off the edge. The dog watched him curiously, wondering what the boy would do. The tips of Timmy's toes couldn't even touch the floor as he scooted himself off, a gentle _plop_ of his weight hitting the soft carpeting. Tim was already feeling sweat from his efforts form on his forehead. It didn't stop him from using what energy he could to hoist himself back up in a standing position. He held back a wince, his arm giving him trouble. Being a child, he was rather curious as to where he was exactly. Some of the settings in the room looked familiar, but his head would have a ringing sensation in it, keeping him from focusing on it. Tim rubbed his eyes several times, hoping to wield off the drowsy feeling as his shaky legs walked on over towards the doorway. It was opened ajar, so Tim could easily open the entrance without fighting the doorknob. Not long after he got there, Ace hopped off the bed, following close behind. At first Tim just poked his head on out, a little nervous about venturing out in an unfamiliar area. It didn't look so scary as much as it looked ginormous. Tim's face paled a little at how elaborate the place was set up. It made him almost have a dizzy spell. He wasn't trying to escape, but he just really wanted to find someone. Maybe they could help him out on why he was there, as well as take him home.

Sighing heavily, Jason smirked to himself. The guys wouldn't want to be using that bathroom for a while as he closed the door to it. Poor Alfred would be most displeased. It was Jason's turn to look after Timmy, yet he went off to only take a leak. Then after having those leftover casserole dinners earlier, he really had to sit it out, for a good while. It was actually the bathroom across the hall that he went to instead of Tim's. He didn't want to scar the kid for life, or have him pass out from the stench, only to knock his brains out yet again against the sink or bathtub. Strange how Jason actually thought up that scenario. He would have to think up more soon, since he returned to the bedroom only to find the bed unoccupied. Dick and Bruce were gone on a mission, and Alfred was probably on the lower floor preparing dinner for everyone when they got back, so where the hell did Timmy take off to?

"Damn, Babybird, where did you go?" asked Jason to himself as he stormed out of the bedroom. Ace came trotting over towards Jay, woofing a little as though he was trying to tell Jason something. _Stairs, check the stairs,_ Jay thought to himself, realizing that's the direction where Ace came from as he sped on down the hallway. Sure enough, little Tim was halfway down the stairs, the grand staircase that is, as his pace began to slow more. Tim did quite a workout taking one step at a time. He didn't realize how much energy he would use just going down the steps. Jason's pace however increased rapidly as he hastily stepped down the stairs.

"Hey Timmy! Where are you going?" asked Jason, more curious than angry as he caught up and knelt on the step in front of Tim, blocking him from going lower. Tim's baby blue eyes looked up at Jason. For a moment he just continued to stare, until a soft smile spread over his face. A flicker of understanding hitting him. _Timmy, that's my name, of course! _Even though Dick had called him by his name earlier, it didn't click in his head at who he was being addressed as.

"Home. I was wondering if someone could take me back home," he said calmly as he tried walking around Jason, his balance becoming unstable. Stretching his arm out, Jason blocked Timmy from going any lower.

"You're already home, and dad is out at the moment but you can see him later," Jason said, praying the kid wouldn't ask for his mom.

"Oh okay," Timmy said as disappointment filled his voice. Jason frowned. He hated seeing his little brother upset as he carefully hoisted him up in his arms. _Damn, Babybird's too thin. _Tim rested his head against Jason's shoulder, his body demanding a moment of rest as he panted a little.

"I know you haven't had anything to eat for a while, but how does some soup sound?" Jason suggested, hoping the kid could maybe keep food down at least. He was answered by the gurgling of Tim's tummy crying out in utter agony as Jason couldn't help but smirk. "Guess I got my answer. When we finish though it's back to bed for you," he said as he looked down at how Tim puffed out his cheeks, pouting a little. "B-man wouldn't want you relapsing, and neither would I," Jason said as Tim nodded a little, the tiredness unmistakable in his movement.

"Could you read me a story, later?" asked Timmy softly as Jason pat Tim's head with his freehand. They finally made it down the stairs, Jason being careful not to drop Timmy.

"How can I say 'no' to that face? You're an evil little manipulating brat," Jason smirked as Tim managed a shy smile. Jason gently sat Tim down in one of the dining room chairs. It still had the pillows on it from when he was living there. It was until now, unoccupied and untouched since.

"I'm sorry," Timmy apologized sincerely, unsure how he was supposed to react to the comment.

"Don't worry about it, it's a talent. You can use it on B-man to get me that new stereo system for my latest ride," half joked Jason as he began heating up the water, constantly looking over his shoulder to be sure that Timmy was staying put in his seat.

"Dinner will be served in a few hours, Master Jason," came Alfred's voice as Jason saw him coming from the other doorway.

"I'm aware, Timmy needs a little something though," Jason gestured with his head towards the table were Tim was sitting.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed, young master?" asked Alfred worriedly as he looked over the boy, feeling his forehead for a fever. Timothy's eyes looked up at Alfred curiously, seeing the butler being concerned about him.

"Don't worry, he seems okay for now, but I told him after this he's going to lay back down, then I'm reading him a story," Jason said simply while stirring the mix in with the now boiling water.

"Very good, sir. Shall I make you some tea to go with that as well?" the butler asked Timmy politely who looked up at him, still trying to recall who he was.

"Yes, please," Tim said graciously. "Um sir, do you by chance, make cookies?" asked Tim, a snap of familiarity flashed in his head as Alfred couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes I do. When you are well enough I will make you some if you'd like," he offered as Tim nodded eagerly.

"Wow Alf, he's getting pretty sharp," noted Jason as he set the bowl in front of Tim. The heat was steaming off of the broth. "No one can forget you, or your cookies," he grinned as he pulled Tim's chair closer to him. "I know you're still a bit shaky, but just be careful and eat what you can," Jason advised as he handed Tim a spoon, then placed a dishtowel across his lap. The tea was placed near his bowl by Alfred. "If you need help I'll be right here," Jay said as Tim nodded his thanks. After Timmy ate all that he could, his now full tummy was busy digesting his supper. He could almost feel it all going through him, giving him a relaxing sensation. The tea was spot on delicious as well.

"Thank you," Timmy said gently as Jason put the dishes away and lifted him back up in his arms.

"Don't mention it. You're too skinny as it is so if you get hungry later let me know," Jay advised as Tim nodded. "How you feeling now anyway?" asked Jason as he held onto Tim, absentmindedly feeling his forehead. It was giving off some heat, but not enough to be a dangerously high fever.

"Tired," Timothy murmured, his head resting up against Jason's shoulder again.

"Well you did overdo it a little bit earlier. You need to rest before you can take those stairs again," frowned Jason as he made his way back up to the bathroom. "I think you should take a bath though before going to bed. That fever of yours is keeping you sweaty."

"I'm smelly?" Tim asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice, the color rising more in his cheeks aside from his fever..

"No, not really," admitted Jason. "I just think you'll sleep better knowing your clean, and Alfred already came up to change your sheets on the bed. He'll be bringing a change of clothes for you as well."

"Oh, okay," Timmy said as he tried to cover a yawn. Jason held back a grin, knowing full well the boy would fall asleep in the tub if he wasn't careful.

An Hour Later

Tim was finally fast asleep. It didn't take him long to doze off halfway through Jason changing his clothes after his bath. I was a good thing he told Tim a story while he was having his bath, Tim seemed very pleased. Alfred reapplied the bandages to his head and arm. They were healing well, but still needed to be watched for infection. Dick was now home and came to check on Tim, seeing Jason still in the room.

"Has he been asleep all this time?" he asked.

"Actually no. I brought him down for a light dinner; soup. Then he had a bath after and I tucked him in," shrugged Jay. Dick brightened up at hearing this.

"Glad you got him to eat something. I was getting awful worried," Dick sighed in relief as he lightly pat Tim's head. "Did, did he remember anything?" asked Dick curiously.

"Well, he did guess right that Alfred makes the cookies," grinned Jason. "He just asked him out of the blue, like he remembered it."

"Hmm. Say, if his stomach's up to it, I bet if we gave Timmy a cookie, he'd recall more, jog his memories, you know?"

"Definitely. I think he's starting to recognize the manor, but he's taking longer to remember us," thought over Jason.

"That, and even after the remedy was given to him, Timmy's still fighting that fever. We need to be careful with him. He's still weak and hopefully by the end of the month he'll be fully recovered," Dick explained as he looked down at Tim. He still looked heavily worn-out, but it was great news that he was awake earlier and actually eating.

* * *

**If any of you are wondering how Jason's suddenly good with kids, well Tim was at the manor before for about a year, so he eventually learned how to care for him as well. Also I know when I was in 2nd grade for sure I bathed without supervision, but this tub here in the manor is freak'n huge and until Tim reaches a certain height he needs supervision, plus he's wounded and sick, not exactly wise to leave him in there alone.**

**AND, I apologize for perhaps some raunchy humor later or recent (belching, breaking wind moments). I grew up with two older brothers, and both of them remind me of Jason and Dick so much its sickening. I am not saying all guys talk about how much they stink up the bathroom, but I grew up with my brothers talking like that and one of my brothers would CONSTANTLY hug me, even if he was mad at me, so yea a bit of my brothers personalities are thrown in here. Please let me know if they're balancing out alright. Jason hasn't been beaten senseless by the Joker or felt 'replaced' by Tim in this story. He was just at first annoyed, since kids normally bother him. Tim however is a rare polite, sensible, and obedient kid. Those are rare; at least age wise.**


End file.
